The end
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: It's the Final Battle of Cyclionia, Sky knight VS. Talon, and it falls down to this single battle. Starling, Harrier, Saphire, Aria, The storm hawks... they are all there and fighting for the sake of the atmos. PXA


Me The end

Me The end. I don't own the storm hawks.

It was a huge battle down near Cyclonia, Cyclonis had passed away due to a poisoning in her food and Dark Ace took over. Now, It was the Storm hawks vs. the Cyclonians, good vs. evil, life or death, freedom or prisoner. Harrier and Starling fought side by side not far from Aerrow who was fighting Snipe who was being a really bumbling idiot as Ravess fought Finn not Far from Piper, who was taking on anyone who got in her way as she advanced on Dark Ace. Junko was fighting multiple Cyclonians and was winning. Dark Ace stood to the side, Watching his talons, saving his strength until he needed it. He would rather not tire out when fighting one of the storm hawks. Piper finally finished of her talon and advanced on Dark Ace who didn't see her. She hit him with her staff.

"OW! You vile little girl." Dark Ace growled. Piper smirked. Dark Ace lit his sword and attacked. The battle raged on and no body noticed that Dark Ace was fighting Piper until more people finished fighting off their talons. Piper swung her staff and knocked Dark Ace's sword from his hand and shattered it, make him defenseless. Dark Ace continued to fight hand to hand until Piper kicked up a big cloud of dust, by which time everyone had noticed she was fighting Dark Ace. Gasped rose all around as all sound stopped. Aerrow's Heart stopped as he heard Piper's Staff hit the ground.

"Piper…" Her name escaped his lips in a gentle murmur. A gentle breeze blew, thinning the cloud of dust, showing two forms, one on the ground and the other standing above them with their foot on the other's chest and a staff pointed at the neck. The cloud thinned enough to show, It was Piper who was standing over Dark Ace.

"YAY! PIPER!" Finn shouted. Cheers erupted all around as Piper glared at Dark Ace.

"I win Dark Ace! Surrender and we let you live and become a prisoner, or I can kill you, take your pick." Piper spat. Dark Ace growled at her.

"I will never surrender girl!" Dark Ace Barked. Piper leaned onto her Staff making Dark Ace whimper in pain. Piper's eyes were dull and pale, showing that, it was not in her to an. She sighed and took her staff away from his neck a little bit.

"Take him away." She commanded.

"No. I will kill him. He will escape and round up allies and attack, starting the war all over again." Harrier exclaimed. He took his sword and lit it up and poised it above Dark Ace's Heart, who didn't move as Piper backed away. Harrier drove the sword through Dark Ace's Heart, killing the man instantly, cutting off his scream of pain. Aerrow looked at Piper, worried. She looked sad, down, and utterly depressed. She then held her head up high and thrust her fist up in the Air.

"WE DID IT!" She hollered in a cheerful voice. " We won the war!" More cheers went up and around, sky knights and their squadrons cheering and hugging and the few couples there like Starling and Harrier, kissed. Piper smiled, her face bright and happy, but her eye betrayed her. They were sad and depressed. Piper sat down on her heliscooters and leaned her head back as rain drops started to fall.

"The rain washes away the evil energies that lurk her, turning it into a beautiful and happy place… "She whispered, reciting a bit of poetry she had once written. " and the flowers grow where dark blood red clouds once were as light blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Let the butterflies and bees roam free."

Aerrow watched her turn her face to the sky and let the rain wash down her face, a gentle and happy yet sad smile on her face. Aerrow watched her turn away from the others and look around the field where the battle took place. Saphire, Harrier's sister, a girl with brown hair, at the moment a reddish brown hair color, and blue eyes stood with a staff like Piper's in her hand near a girl with Silver hair and green eyes, Aria ( Air- re- a), who stood over a body of a talon.

"WE WON!" Saphire squealed, Twirling her staff before twirling and pulling Aria into a hug. Aerrow smiled and looked at Starling. She wore a smile of happiness. The rain got heavier.

"PARTY ON THE CONDOR! NOT FANCY!" Finn hollered. Aerrow smiled, deiceding that it wasn't a bad idea. So a little while later on the condor, Sky knights and squadron members were everywhere. Piper stood in her room talking with Saphire and Aria in a denim skort and a nice light blue spaghetti strapped shirt. She laughed as Aria pretended to shoot the dark ace. Then they started laughing lightly as Aerrow races Finn down the hall. Piper's door was wide open so they saw the boys running down the hall and Finn groan when he lost.

"I win." Aerrow told the wingman. Aria laughed and took the chance to Shoot Finn in the butt with a rubber band and then give a piece sign and stick her other hand behind her and lean forward a bit.

"I win!" She exclaimed in a giddy voice. Finn glared and then walked down the hallway toward her where she froze. She blinks a few times but never saw what happened next to happen. Finn kissed her.

"Awe… I knew it!!" Saphire exclaimed in an unusually calm voice. Aria snaked her arms around Finn's neck as Aerrow smiled and nodded. He looked at Piper who was standing, leaning against her doorframe with a small smile painted on her face. Her eye's danced in happiness.

"It's about time." Piper exclaimed with her smile getting wider. "Next step… Saphire and Junko…"

"What about me?" Saphire asked as Junko wandered around the corner. He stopped when he saw Aria and Finn kissing the hallway. When they pulled part they only went back for more. Saphire cheered and ran down the hall in excitement, looking for Starling and Harrier. Piper walked up the hall, away from Saphire's retreating form and away from the kissing couple and Aerrow. Aerrow followed her. Piper walked into the bay and sat down on the edge of the run way. A sad smile was on her face. Aerrow sat down next to her, making her jump.

"Hey, you okay. You looked sad earlier and you look sad now. The wars over, what's wrong?" Aerrow asked Piper. Piper looked at him.

"I feel so weak." She admitted.

"Then you should let stork have s look at you. You could be sick—" Piper cut him off with a laugh.

"Not weak like that Aerrow." Piper exclaimed as she laughed. She heard Saphire and Starling Cheering up on the bridge then the shout of Harrier.

"WHAT?! You didn't tell me this why?" Harrier shouted. Starling pulled him onto the balcony to explain and watch Piper and Aerrow.

"I feel weak because I couldn't bring myself to kill Dark Ace. He's done so much bad, killed so many, he's don't unforgivable things and … I still couldn't bring myself to kill him." Piper exclaimed, her shoulders slumped. Aerrow wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"If I told you harrier, you would have prevented me from going with you." Starling exclaimed rather loudly.

"That doesn't make you weak Piper." Aerrow told her as he pulled her to him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"It just makes you kind and caring."

"And too soft." Piper added.

"No, you are just perfect. Your not too soft." Aerrow told her, resting his head against hers.

"Really? It doesn't make me too soft and weak?" Piper asked, looking a distant star.

"No, it just makes you a better person. Your strong, your smart, your beautiful, your kind, your funny, your incredibly flexible, your perfect." Aerrow told her. Piper looked at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Piper asked.

"Your always beautiful. No matter what your wearing, no matter what your hair is like, wither your sick and pale or healthy and bright, your beautiful. In my eyes, you will always be beautiful." Aerrow told her. Piper's eyes danced in joy.

"Aerrow… do you like me?" She asked.

"No…" Piper's eyes darkened with sorrow." I love you." Piper's eyes widened as Aerrow captured her lips with his. Piper wrapped her Arms around Aerrow's neck. Saphire started cheering extremely loudly which made everyone go to the bay or the bridge to see what she was cheering about. Starling and Harrier started clapping. Finn wolf whistled as Junko clapped loudly. Piper pulled back from Aerrow.

"I love you too." She whispered. They both suddenly realized they had an audience. Piper unwound her Arm's from Aerrow's neck as he unwound his arms from her waist. Aerrow stood and pulled Piper to her feet. Junko gave them a bone crushing hug.

"YAY! I knew you too would admit it." Junko cheered.

"Junko… little air… please…" Piper exclaimed. Junko realized them. Finn smiled. Aria was behind him with a smile.

"It was about time you two stopped dancing around and admitted it." Aria exclaimed. Starling and Harrier suddenly appeared near them as Saphire jumped off the balcony and landed on her feet in front of them.

"Guess what?" Saphire exclaimed.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Starling is pregnant!" Saphire exclaimed. Aerrow and Piper looked at Starling.

"No way!" Piper exclaimed. Starling nodded.

"She's known since before the battle." Harrier exclaimed.

"If I told you wouldn't have let me go with you. I will die beside you instead of attempting to raise this child all alone." Starling exclaimed. Piper smiled as the couple argued. Harrier finally got Starling to shut up by pressing his lips to her.

"Shut up Starling." He told her. Piper laughed. Aerrow pretended to look thoughtful.

"Does that work on all females? Because if it does it might be a good way to get Piper to shut up everyone once in a while." Aerrow exclaimed, getting playfully slapped.

"HEY!" Piper exclaimed with mock hurt on her face. Finn and Aria laughed as Saphire ran toward the couple and hugged them.

"It's such a cute couple!" She squealed.

"Hey Junko, why don't you admit you like Saphire." Finn told Junko when Saphire was busy squealing.

"Saphire.. can I talk to you…" Junko asked in a nervous voice. Saphire smiled and walked over to the wallop and followed him toward the end of the run way. The others went in only to turn around when a squeal of delight was heard from Saphire. They turned and looked, to see Saphire with her Arm's around Junko's neck and them in a kiss.

"Tonight is going to a Romanic night for many isn't it?" Piper asked, looked at Aerrow. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Probably. WE can now have social lives now that the wars over." Aerrow told her. He was right. Billy Ray proposed to Suzi Lu. Finn asked Aria out since he kissed her. Junko and Saphire started dating, Aerrow and Piper were Found on the balcony kissing. Starling announced she was pregnant to those she hadn't told yet. Even Stork found a girl he had an interest in. A year later Aerrow proposed to Piper and they got married on Atmosia in a church.

Me: The end. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Sorry about the lack of fluff between Saphire and Junko… it was hard trying to figure out how to get them to admit they liked each other and still have it flow so I just had him pull her aside and tell her. It's so annoying. Whatever. REVIEW! Maybe I'll write a story about their wedding. Ooo… now there's an idea. I'm gonna start typing that now.


End file.
